


Word Play

by 221A_brina



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Almost Busted, F/M, Fondling, Office groping, Sexual Tension, Smut adjacent, Teasing, handsy, suggestive banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne and Jack certainly have a way with words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Play

**Author's Note:**

> Being a brand new newbie to MFMM Phic, I don’t have a beta, therefore, all mistakes are mine. Apologies ahead of time. I hope I'm navigating these waters ok. Enjoy!

“When I said, Miss Fisher, that you have an unerring ability to drive me up a wall, I’ll admit this particular scenario never entered my mind.”

Phryne Fisher stood, her body facing and framing Detective Inspector Jack Robinson as she insinuated his body against the framed map lining the back wall of his office.

“Well, Jaaack…” she drawled, “I think this may be a case of mind over matter.” Her hands threaded through his lapels as she pressed his back further into the map.

A grin erupted at the far end of his lips as a wicked gleam radiated from his rich blue eyes. His hands snaked around her waist to rest on her hips. “Or perhaps, Miss Fisher…” he said as his hands secured on her hips to flip her, thereby reversing their positions, their bodies intimately intertwined. Phryne let out a muted squeal. It was she who was now pressed firmly into the wall map. Jack leaned into her, eyes hungrily raking her face from exquisite lips to sparkling eyes. “Perhaps,” he continued, “it is merely an instance of taking matters into one’s own hand.” He enveloped one of her delicate porcelain hands in his long expressive fingers, thumb rubbing a circle on her palm. He slowly raised it to his lips and placed a whisper light kiss on the pulse point of her wrist.

Phryne’s heart beat a tattoo in her chest as a moan threatened to escape her lips. ‘Her Inspector’ was becoming emboldened, indeed, and she found she rather liked it. The double entendre of their word play was becoming more titillating. Anxious to continue their verbal fencing and to see where its subsequent punctuations would lead, she slid her free hand down his chest and around to his back descending until it had nestled at the bottom of his well muscled behind. His eyes enlarged, pupils dilating to full as her hand laid claim to his backside.

“I know sometimes I can be a bit of a handful…” She let the thought hang mid-air, her hand squeezing in time with her last word for emphasis. An inhaled gasp escaped his lips.

Jack reached up and traced a finger in a feather light touch across her opened luscious crimson lips. A slow tingle burned its way over her lips swiftly working its way into her core. “You know what they say about idle hands and the devil’s work…” his voice deep, rich and resonant.

Phryne’s eyes closed as her face turned into the long gentle fingers that were now lovingly stroking her cheek. Her hands splayed across his back attempting to memorize the feel of muscle and sinew through the thin layer of his shirt. Her hands wandered back to his chest skimming the planes of his well defined chest, muscles flexing in response to her investigative touch.

Her eyelids fluttered, eyes heavy with desire as her hands made their way back up to their proprietary position on his jacket lapels. “And as we well know, Inspector, the devil is in the details.” Nimble hands played at straightening the knot of his tie, his Adam's apple rising and falling under her ministrations.

The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the office. In one swift and fluid motion, Jack reached behind himself. Eyes still locked in her beatific gaze, he deftly grabbed a file on the edge of his desk, bringing it forward as he angled his body to twist away from Miss Fisher, ending up facing the side of his desk just as Constable Hugh Collins knocked on the door jamb of the office.

“Uh, sir…?” Collins stammered.

“Yes, Collins? I was just going over the _details_ of the case with Miss Fisher.” Inspector Robinson looked up from the open file in hand to look at his constable.

In the back of the office stood the aforementioned Miss Fisher, hands smoothing her hat and raven bob. An unusual look graced her face.

“The coroner’s report just arrived for you, sir.” He leaned in to hand the folder to his boss.

Jack accepted the file from his officer as a curiously silent Miss Fisher wafted over to the chair in front of his desk and settled into it. He eased into his chair as he set the files on the desk blotter, opening the coroner’s report. Perching his fist on his right hip, he looked up at Hugh hovering near the door. “That’ll be all, thank you, Collins,” he said, dexterous fingers leafing through the report.

Constable Collins backed out of the office with a “Yes, sir.” As Hugh walked back to the reception desk, he had the distinct impression he’d interrupted something. What? He wasn’t sure. He shook his head, ears flushing, and picked up his notepad and pencil as the station phone rang. It was just what he needed to keep his mind off of contemplating the unfathomable.

“City South Police Station. Constable Collins speaking,” he announced as the errant thought that the Inspector’s wall map seemed a bit askew, flitted through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I love word play. It’s a very intelligent form of banter that relies on quick wits, which as we all know, Jack & Phryne have in spades. My challenge for this was something I’ve tried to do in conversation with a punning friend of mine – to link each pun/play on words/expression to the next, each person building on some element of what the last person said.
> 
> The progression of this line of fire is: Wall – Mind – Matter – Hands – Devil – Details
> 
> I think this kind of interaction might be something that Phryne & Jack would regularly engage in as things between them progress. Hopefully the 2 of them will let me know what further antics they’ve been up to. Hopefully it will flesh out into a series. If you want to play in this sandbox with us & the muse hits you, by all means, run with it! I love the MFMM/Phrack playground!


End file.
